


Candy-Coated and Honey-Drenched

by Emily_Hyde



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Candy, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inner Dialogue, Interspecies Relationship(s), Minor Character Death, Monsters, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Hyde/pseuds/Emily_Hyde
Summary: Honeybee is an easily excitable MIRA astronaut that loves her job. Lolly is a mysterious new recruit. Rumors have spread around MIRA about imposters infiltrating their ranks, and everybody is on high alert. Is there one currently onboard? Honeybee decides to team up with Lolly to protect her and show her the ropes, but Lolly may not be all that she seems...
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Orange/Pink (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This fic will most likely not be updated further simply due to me losing interest in writing it. I apologize to my readers, and I may post new stories in the future.
> 
> Hello! This is the first fic I'm posting here to Ao3 and I'm very excited about it! This is a collaborative story, but I will be the sole user posting the chapters. I'll share the social media of the authors of each chapter in the ANs. The character Honeybee belongs to @pr1m.r0se on Instagram, and Lolly belongs to me.

“Honeybee?”

“Present and accounted for!” the orange-suited astronaut replied gleefully, waving her hand.

Aspen, the captain, continued down his list for roll call. “Indigo?”

“Present.”

“Helm?”

“Present.”

“Lolly?”

Lolly jumps slightly. “Oh, um, yes. I- I- I mean present.” Honeybee looks over at her with a smile. 

“Is this your first trip out to the Skeld?” Lolly nods.

“It’s okay to be nervous!” Honeybee says with a smile. “I was nervous for my first time, too.”

Lolly smiles weakly before continuing to stare blankly at the floor. Aspen looks up from his tablet, then stands professionally with his arms behind his back.

“Now then. I am sure you’ve all heard the rumors of imposter crewmates infiltrating our ranks. These are merely rumors, but nevertheless, we must keep on high alert. If you see any suspicious activity, report it immediately. Safety is our top priority. I wish you all the best of luck.”

Lolly knew her mission. Sabotage the spacecraft and eliminate all members of its crew. The monstrous side of her had a craving for flesh; it should be a simple task. But that didn’t dispel her fears. If caught, she would be killed instead. She prayed that she could finish quickly enough.

“Don’t worry, Lolly!” Honeybee says cheerfully. “I promise I’m a real crewmate, and I’m gonna make sure nothing bad happens to you!” Lolly looks at her with an expression of sadness mixed with fear. How could she kill someone that was so kind?

There was no time for inner turmoil, as the shuttle had docked onto the Skeld spacecraft. The ten-man crew boarded the ship as Aspen left with the shuttle to return to headquarters. Honeybee grabbed Lolly’s hand, startling her.

“Come on! I’ll show you how to complete your tasks!” Lolly reluctantly followed, worriedly glancing around at the other crewmates, knowing they would certainly think she was suspicious. 

“What does your comm say?” Honeybee asked.

“Um…” Lolly looks at her personal tablet; the case was pink to match her spacesuit. “The first one says ‘Clean O2 Filter’. What’s an O2 Filter?”

“Oh, that means oxygen! I’ll show you where it is!” Lolly continued to hold Honeybee’s hand. It would be so easy to maul this innocent girl, her first victim claimed effortlessly. But something held her back. 

“Here we are! You just have to clean out all the junk that’s in here.” Honeybee motions to the filter and Lolly walks up to it. She glances back at Honeybee before slowly and deliberately cleaning out the filter. A green checkmark appears on her comm next to the task. Lolly finds herself smiling ever so slightly. 

“Yay, good job!” Honeybee cheers with a clap of her hands. “Let’s see, I need to fix the wiring in Electrical. What about you?”

“It looks like I need to go to Electrical too. Something about calibrating a distributor.”

“Great! I love being a team together!” Honeybee says with a giggle. Lolly gives a brief sad smile before looking down at her feet as she walks. They walked down past Navigation and through Shields, then Honeybee let out a sharp gasp as they entered Storage.

“Oh my god…” Honeybee hides behind Lolly, tightly gripping her shoulders. There, lying on the floor in front of them was a body. A dead body. Blood pooled on the metal floor around the body, face-down and motionless. 

“No… No, the rumors can’t be true… This… This is just an accident!” Honeybee stammers, smiling fearfully. “Yeah..! Just… just a freak accident…!” Lolly looks down at her comm and sees a red ‘emergency’ button in the corner. She presses it, setting off a blaring alarm throughout the ship. 

“We… we have to go to the cafeteria… For… for the emergency meeting…” Honeybee’s previously chipper voice now sounded hollow and filled with fear. Lolly grabbed her hand and rushed off to the cafeteria, where the remaining crewmates were quickly gathering. 

“Lolly, you were the one who sounded the alarm,” says Indigo matter-of-factly. “What happened?”

“Honeybee and I had entered the storage facility when we saw a dead body.” A murmur runs around the meeting table. “It was clearly no accident.”

Honeybee had wrapped herself around Lolly’s arm, clinging on for safety. She stared off into space, tuning out from the meeting. Lolly looks down at her with concern as she says,

“I can vouch for Honeybee’s innocence. She’s been with me since we arrived.”

Helm squints their eyes as they look around the table. “Well, someone here is responsible.”

“I was in Security,” says Indigo, “Where was everybody before the alarm sounded?”

“I was in Admin,” pipes up the cyan-suited crewmate. 

“Electrical.” White states.

“I was priming the shields,” the lime-colored astronaut adds. Honeybee perks up at this. 

“We… we passed right through Shields and we never saw you…!” All heads turn towards the lime crewmate. They open their mouth to retort but are ultimately silent. Everybody casts their votes and Lime is ejected from the ship.

“There… Now we should all be safe…” Honeybee shakily says, still tightly holding Lolly’s hand. “I hope that blue crewmate is doing well in the next life…” Lolly squeezes Honeybee’s hand.

“I’m sure they are. Come on, let’s go do our tasks together now that there’s nothing to worry about.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeybee and Lolly continue along with their tasks after exposing Blue's killer, but danger may still be lurking around the corner. What if there are more imposters onboard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by @pr1m.r0se on Instagram and edited by me. Enjoy!

Honeybee reluctantly followed Lolly, her grip just a little less tight than before. Her mind was racing, what if that wasn’t the true imposter? Was everyone gonna be okay? She was ripped away from her fears when she felt the soft nudge of Lolly’s hand

“Hey, I know that was a lot to take in, but everything’s going to be okay. We’re a team, just like you said, remember? Teams stick together, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” Her voice was enough to get Honey to stop shaking significantly. She let out a sigh and nodded. 

“Y-Yeah… A team… ” Honeybee smiled and soon her grasp became soft. The two found themselves in Electrical, Honeybee fixing the wires and Lolly, looking down at the ground with mixed emotions. The hunger was oh-so intoxicating, watching innocent little Honeybee work with her back turned. Honeybee perked up from the silence of it all. 

“I never did see you get any food! So I bet you’re hungry, huh?” She giggled a bit, looking to face Lolly. 

“Oh! Yeah! Uh, totally didn’t! Maybe after you finish your task we can get a bite to eat?” She answered with a nervous laugh.

“Sounds like a plan to me, Bugaboo!” Honeybee nodded and looked away once more to continue her task.

Oh, Honeybee… If only you knew that what I wanted to eat wasn’t food from the cafeteria... Lolly thought solemnly and looked down at her stomach. Honeybee had just one more wire to go. Humming a little tune and watching the sparks fly as she connected the two ends. Lolly looked up and practically drooled. Just the thought of Honeybee’s flesh in her jaws was enough to make her sharply look away.

I can’t. Not her. She’s too sweet, and she doesn’t deserve it. Her mind argued, but her monstrous side said otherwise. Opening its toothy maw and slowly reaching over to the working girl. That’s when she finished her task. 

“All done! Lolly?” Lolly’s maw closed and quickly hid away until the next time it might try and grab a bite. 

“Ahuh! Let’s er- head to the c-cafeteria!” She stuttered nervously, getting up and reaching her hand forwards. Honeybee took Lolly’s hand and did the same, smiling sweetly. 

The metal gently clinking under their boots as they made their way to the cafeteria echoed through the halls. It wasn’t enough to drown out the thoughts of Lolly, however. Her stomach still urging her to consume the girl then and there. She saw a vent nearby, it was as if it were taunting her. Honeybee looked around. 

“They never do anything festive with these walls, kinda boring, in my opinion.” She giggled, Lolly looking down at her.

“Mm, I suppose it does get tiring to look at the same thing time and time again.” She returned with a soft nod. Honeybee reached into her pocket and pulled out a Halloween sticker. She went over to one of the walls and searched for a good place to put it. 

Here we are again. Her back turned towards me...The hunger, getting stronger. Will this be a repeating thing? Lolly thought as she watched her. 

“Hey! Lolly! Can you help? I found a good place to put it but it’s too high!” Honeybee questioned, reaching on her tippy-toes. Lolly softly laughed and trotted over, taking the sticker and putting it up in the area Honeybee wanted. “Perfect! Thanks a whole lot, Lolly!!” She cheered, going over and hugging her.

Lolly eyed her in a bewildered manner at Honeybee. A-A hug? I’ve never gotten one of these… It feels… Nice. She slowly returned in, with a bit of blush on her face. Honeybee noticed and giggled a little, looking up.

“What? Did you never get one?” She questioned and Lolly made a little sound of startlement. 

“Um... Well...” She couldn’t admit the truth. Honeybee smiled and let go.

“It’s okay! I hope your first hug was great!” She beamed, then taking Lolly’s hand and seeing the cafeteria in view. 

Food was all that Lolly had on her mind, drool coming down the sides of her mouth. Honeybee came close and gasped, this time out of excitement. 

“Today’s Jello cups!! My favorite!” She beamed, picking up one of the translucent pieces of sugary goodness, it was yellow and bee themed. Lolly found that just a bit off before picking up a strawberry jello cup and a spoon, heading over to one of the tables. Honeybee was scarfing down her cup like it was nothing, while Lolly just stared nervously at hers. It’s just like flesh… Squishy and so easy to bite into. Honey looked over at Lolly and tilted her head. 

“What’s wrong? Do you not like jello?” She questioned, albeit a little worriedly. Lolly snapped out of it and shook her head. 

“No! I love it! See?” She took her spoon and carved into the gelatinous sugar, bringing it up to her mouth and hamf! Honeybee couldn’t help but laugh at the sound she made. 

“Okay! Okay! I get it! You like it!” She joked, giving a genuine smile. Lolly felt something in her chest. What is this? I-It feels like… Like my heart wants to reach out. She gave a bit of a wonky smile back as she ate more. It was pretty nice, not meat, but the sugar tasted good to her. Soon they were both finished with these little cups of squishy sweetness and went to throw it away. However, Indigo was watching them. 

Indigo found it strange how Lolly only followed Honeybee, one of the sweeter crewmates. It was a mental note that only got added to as they watched them. Lolly felt the gaze and gave a nervous wave. Honeybee noticed and grinned.

“Hi, Indigo! How many tasks do you have left?” Indigo was silent before answering. 

“Just… One.” They answered in that monotone voice of theirs. Indigo was always the type to say very few words. 

Lolly glared before nodding. “Okay, well, Honeybee and I will be in Security.” She returned and took Honeybee by the hand.

“See you later, Alligator!” Honey waved with a smile. Now on their way to security, Lolly felt a pit in her stomach. It was guilt. She looked over at the cheerful orange-suited bee. She was going to find out eventually... Honeybee turned and went into the room of cameras and security systems. 

Lolly’s eyes glazed over the screens and she made a mental note of where everyone was.

“I’ll be right back, Honey, okay?” She returned, with Honey looking over and arching a brow. 

“Where are you going?” She questioned, tilting her head. 

“Storage. I have to fill up the fuel.” Lolly lied, starting to walk out.

“Do you need help?” Honey inquired further with a soft smile. 

“Oh! No, I’ve got the hang of it..! Thanks!” She answered with an awkward grin. 

Her footsteps rhythmically echoing until she came upon storage. White looked up and gave a wave, albeit nervously. 

“Hi, Lolly,” He greeted, Lolly only returned a blank stare.

“Hello… White.” She came closer and pulled out her pink-covered tablet. Making sure no one was around, she locked the doors. White jumped and was quick to look around frantically. 

“What’s going on?! Lolly?!” He questioned, dropping his tablet out of fear and shooting up. Lolly looked torn inside as her eyes turned to snake-like slits. 

“I’m hungry...” She came closer, her stomach twisting and ripping through the fabric of the jumpsuit, revealing a sharp set of candy-coated teeth. White’s demeanor turned frantic as he ran to one side of the room. But there was no use, he was already grabbed by the tongue of the maw. There was a sharp crack with White going limp and his eyes rolling back. Lolly then ate him up like a predatory beast, spitting out his spacesuit. Lolly sighed deeply as she fixed her jumpsuit from the inside out. Not a single scratch, she thought as she hopped into the vent. She crawled through the vents and exited back into Security.

“There you are! I was starting to get worried!” Honeybee hugged her. With clawed fingers, Lolly caressed Honeybee’s hair. 

“Well, I’m here now… So everything is perfectly fine.” Honeybee then let go and noticed a rip in Lolly’s glove.

“Hey! Let me fix that!” She took out a small sewing kit and began carefully guiding the needle. She pricked herself and let out a pained hiss. “Whoops!” Lolly furrowed her brows, eyeing the blood. Honeybee giggled a little as she pulled a band-aid out of her sewing kit. “I always prick myself on these little rascals!” Lolly nervously laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for having such a long time between chapters! This chapter was written by @invisible.ophanim on Instagram!

Even though the deed was done, Lolly knew she wasn’t free that easily. Crewmates had to pass through storage to access a variety of rooms. No doubt someone would stumble across White’s body. It was only a matter of time. For now, though, she was satisfied. Honeybee sat by her side.

“See this footage? Each section shows the feed from a camera somewhere on the ship!” Honeybee explained. After a moment, Lolly pointed to the lower right footage.

“Says ‘reactor’ and ‘security’... so that must be the camera outside, yeah?”

“Yep!” Honeybee said with a nod. Lolly moved her finger to the lower left.

“This hall is… between the cafeteria and the engine?”

“Yeah! Looks like it!”

“Then what about these top ones? I can’t tell.” Lolly tried to recall the structure of the ship. Unlike the previous two, there was no clear sign of the hallways the cameras viewed.

“Oh, hmm…” Honeybee twirled her hair as she thought, a small action that mesmerized Lolly. “One is in front of navigation, but I can’t remember the other.” Neither said anything for a moment before Honeybee got up from her seat.

“How about we go on a field trip, to see all the cameras?” she offered. Lolly looked into the security footage a second longer. 

“Alright.” Just as she got up to follow Honeybee, Lolly remembered her actions in the storage room. If they went up through the cafeteria, Honeybee wouldn’t have to see the body, but would her avoiding the room make her suspicious? On the other hand… no one had reported the body yet. Maybe Lolly was wrong for thinking it was a popular room?

“Is something wrong?” Honeybee stood by the door as Lolly got tangled in her own thoughts. Her cheery demeanor gave way to a frown.

“Oh…” Lolly mumbled, “No. I just got distracted. Let’s go!” The two astronauts walked through the halls side-by-side, heading upwards to an engine room. Outside, the first of the security cameras watched them pass. Dim lighting and loud machinery made the upper engine annoying at best and overwhelming at worst. A lone panel on the engine stayed open. Lolly passed by without a word.

The next hallway, stretching towards the cafeteria, was considerably brighter lit than the previous room. On one wall were the doors to the medbay area; on another…

“Second camera!” Honeybee waved at it. Lolly did the same.  
Soon enough, the duo found themselves in the cafeteria. Its tables were empty of people, but Cyan crouched in front of a wiring area, observing the electrical parts within. When Lolly and Honeybee walked by, Cyan turned their way.

“Hey, what’s up?” they asked.

Lolly replied in an instant. “Nothing, just checking the cameras. We don’t have many tasks left.”

“Okay. I think White’s somewhere in storage or admin… maybe go check on ‘em?” Cyan offered, “...I was thinking about getting a meal together with everyone, after all the tasks.” Lolly froze, and Honeybee answered for her.

“Right! We can do that!” Cyan gave a quick thumbs up and turned their attention back to their task. 

“To storage!” Honeybee declared. As the two approached the storage room, Honeybee pointed out a third camera, but Lolly was too jumbled in her head to respond. Here she was, letting Honeybee see her crime, see the actions of an impostor--would it be too late to turn around? Lolly’s stomach twisted up and soured. They can’t avoid the room forever. They can’t--

“White? Are you in here?” Honeybee called from the door. Nothing replied. Lolly held her breath. The camera behind them was cold and unblinking. “Wwwwhite?” Honeybee called again, looking around. Many boxes and crates obscured their view of the other end of the room. Lolly knew what was waiting. She stood and watched as Honeybee circled the central stack of boxes. The room was silent, save for the clanking of machinery. “Oh, there you are!”

White pushed against the lever in the corner of the storage room, meant to dispose of waste that accumulated within the ship. They struggled with it for a moment before Honeybee came over to help. Together, the lever shook before releasing the garbage. White typed out something on their tablet.

“Thank you.”

“No problem!” Honeybee nodded. “That part’s always tricky.”

Lolly stood frozen in confusion and fear. There was no way that White was alive right now. It wasn’t possible. Yet here they were, continuing their tasks as if nothing had ever happened. There had to be some sort of explanation. There had to be...


End file.
